I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to decorative accents for a shower rod and, in particular, to a bracket selectively mountable to a tension mounted shower rod and adapted to receive a decorative accent piece.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Home interior decorating has extended to every room of the home including the bathroom. Shower curtains that match window treatments and decorative accents on countertops and wallpaper are conventional means of adding decorative touches to the bath. The shower rod provides a means for adding decorative hardware to the bath.
In the prior known shower rods, decorative designs may be formed directly in the body of the shower rod. However, such fixed designs provide no flexibility to the user and require substantial inventory to offer a complete line of designs. The designs may be formed along the length of the rod or as emblems molded or fixed to the rods.